


Insubordination

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSet during and just after shades of grey





	1. Chapter 1

Sam decided to forego the shower at the base....it was the only way to leave before the colonel finished his physical. He'd been so insufferable lately especially towards her. 

When she ducked into the hallway a voice from behind rumbled out "you disobeyed a direct order Major."

She took a moment to think back. She had gone to his house after he ordered all of them to stay away.  
.

"I was worried" she whispered. "I don't care" he growled. "You used to....YOU USED TO!!!" She screamed and walked away.

He followed on her heels, "Major... Major Carter stop.... STOP!" She kept moving, she had to get outside. She started running much to Jack's surprise. He rounded a corner just as the exit hatch closed. He ran to it and quickly gave chase. 

When she opened the exterior hatch he was seconds behind. "SAMANTHA!!" he barked

She spun on her heels. "WHAT?!? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TREAT ME LIKE THAT AND EXPECT IT ALL TO GO AWAY.

I was following orders Major, something you need to brush up on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She didn't...she couldn't say anything she turned and walked away. "Sam?....... Samantha?" She didn't look back. He ran towards her grabbing her shoulders and turning her towards him. "Let me go..." She told him. She squirmed in his grip. "LET ME GO!" she wretched her arm out of his hand and took off running. He ran to his truck and followed her. They were all supposed to meet at jacks for a cookout. Sam arrived before anyone but wasn't alone for long. His truck roared over his yard stopping right in front of her. He jumped out..."I WAS UNDERCOVER, AND UNDER ORDERS I COULDN'T TELL YOU!" "You used to trust me, go to hell" He acted on instinct....his hand flew and hit her cheek. Her head recoiled and her eyes snapped back to his. They both stood in shock staring at each other. "Sam, I....I..." She blinked big tears from her eyes and turned from him. She walked to the end of the dock and dove. He watched as she surfaced in the lake. She rolled on to her back and watched as her body shook with silent sobs. He hated himself.....how could he? Why did he? Jack finally gave in and walked to the water.

She saw him coming and let herself sink below the surface.

As much as he wanted to, he didn't follow, he couldn't. He stayed topside, waiting.

She dove for the bottom then slowly started back up breaking thru the surface with a gasp. Her face hurt, her heart hurt but not for her...for him.

"Sam?" She didn't turn but also didn't move away. He slowly moved closer. "Sam....God I..I...  
Sam please look at me." She huffed "is that an order?" She spat. "No...."he responded. " I just..Im sorry, I won't be around much longer.... you're safe." He turned and headed for shore. She watched him swim away. What did that mean? He couldn't be thinking of... could he? Sam sprinted towards him. That wasn't going to happen. She dug deep and caught up to him wrapping herself around his body and forcing him under......way under. 

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack was taken completely unaware by her actions. When Sam grabbed him, most of his air left his lungs.

He decided he didn't care and let himself go limp in the water, in her arms.

She stopped their descent and frantically kicked for the surface. Jack was barely conscious when they surfaced

"JACK! JACK!!!" she yanked his body tight against her "JACK!!!" he suddenly took a deep breathe and coughed up the water he had swallowed.

"What did you mean by youre not gonna be around? You giving up? " She turned him around and waited and waited for a answer.  
"I hurt you Sam, I've been hurting you. Why would you want me around?"

She let go of him and he faultered a minute then recovered. Their silence was broken by Daniel and Tealc arriving.

Sam leaned closer to Jack. "It's not the first time I've been hurt SIR" she then turned and headed for shore.

Jack was frozen in place. He knew little about her past. Now he was going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She headed for shore with him close behind. Increasing her speed she hauled herself up on the dock and jumped to her feet. Catching her totally by surprise he did the same. 

Her body took over from her mind and she started running. Jack took off after her, his own instinct making control.

He tackled her to the ground in his back yard. Keeping a tight hold he raised them both to their knees. "Let go.......sir please let go!" He held her tighter "no, tell me Samantha" Her body shook "WHAT DOES IT MATTER ITS IN THE PAST, OVER!!! You really don't need to Kno..." 

He abruptly turned her and grabbed her chin. "Yes I do."

Daniel and Tealc came outside unsure of what they were seeing. Jack spoke without looking away. 'guys there's a supply list inside please go. The major and I need to discuss something..." The guys nodded and we're off while Sam collapsed in tears.

Jack gathered her in his arms and walked to the back porch. He flipped a switch and the hot tub bubbled to life. Jack carefully lowered them both into the water. He pressed a kiss to her temple. 

"Tell me...."

 

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

A small sob escaped her and she cupped her hands bringing the warm water to her face. She inhaled deeply.

"The academy... some of the guys didn't like a girl doing better than them. One night a guy I tutored once brought me to his room...he said he had a question. Next thing I know the door was closed and another guy came out of the closet. They.....forced themselves.... "

She splashed more water then continued. They kept marks below the shirt line. It was done, nothing could fix it. 

"You didn't report it?" She shook her head. "No harm done... permanently anyway."

"Then....Jonas.". I should have a 12 year old kid now Sir." 

Jack's eyes shot up and he turned her to face him. "What?" She gave a watery smile. "A little girl, she'd be 12 now. I was late getting back from a meeting about the Stargate. I forgotten pick up dinner. I couldn't go back to the office for 3 days."

She wiggled from his arms and in his shock he let her. She inhaled deeply and submerged.

Jack couldn't fathom what she had told him. And he had been no better.

She surfaced and turned to him. "Will that be all Sir?"

He didn't say anything he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his. "I am so sorry Sam, there's no excuse for what I did. Cmon let's go I'll need you to drive my truck back.

She looked at him puzzled. " I'm turning myself into Hammond, cmon"

Sam abruptly straddled him and held him in place. "Like hell you are....I confronted you, I had no right .....,." He shook his head "that's NOT the same."

"Jack please...." She whispered as her tears fell  
"Please let's say it was a bad mistake that will not happen again."

"I can't Sam, I hurt you...I...." His sentence was cut short by a hand connecting with his nose snapping his head to the side. He recoiled as blood dripped from his face. ", There I hurt you so unless you want to press charges on me too let's move on"

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit warning

She moved to get out but he stopped her pulling her back down to his level and framing her face.

"Forget it? Samantha fight for yourself...why don't you...." "WHY SHOULD I? LOOK WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I FIGHT!" 

He raised his hand intending to cup her cheek, she flinched and pushed away from him.

"My God sam please don't fear me...I'll do anything please"

He reached out and cupped her face then kissed her forehead. "Please Sam , please please...."

She raised her hands covering his on her cheeks. "I don't...."

He studied her mouth and face but definitely the mouth. He looked in her eyes then slowly moved towards her mouth. Her eyes fell closed in silent permission.

Their lips crushed together in frenzied passion. She moaned around Jack's tongue which was currently exploring her mouth.

She reached for his belt almost ripping it open. He lifted himself quickly for her to pull his pants and boxers down. When he sat again she stroked him slowly. He growled and she felt his hands move from her back to her hips as he lifted her on to him.

The feeling of finally being in skin to skin contact was overwhelming. Sam screamed and panted furiously trying to accept him. Jack trembled as her tightness made him grow harder and want her more.

"God Sam.... incredible" he whispered leaning his forehead against hers. She suddenly wrapped her legs around him tightly making him slip further in. When he screamed she caught him in another searing kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her and held tight. He thrust into her hard she broke the kiss gasping as she felt him grow inside her. When he thrust again she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him inside her as she massaged him wih her inner muscles. 

She threw her head back as he thrust again. Tears ran from her eyes at the feeling of fulfillment. "Im coming Jack, god...I'm coming...i'm..." Her thought was interrupted by him thrusting hard into her and holding still while she spasmed around him. 

Her hands moved his to her hips and she suddenly relaxed every muscle she could. Jack lost his breath when he slipped deeper into her body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit warning

"Don't let go..." She whispered then she laid back in the water. Stretching out her arms she could reach the side of the tub and she pushed against it pushing herself further down on him.

Jack made a strangled groan that turned into a yell when Sam arched further back submerging her body completely. Her arms still held firm against the side. He took the hint, he couldn't have waited any longer anyway. He thrust hard and fast into her and came like an explosion.

He actually heard her scream even underwater. Her arms floated to him and he grabbed them pulling her up to him. She was gasping for air as she wrapped her arms around him. They kissed softly, passionately. Then held one another like life depended on it.

When Sam started to come around she realized he was shaking. She tried to pull away but Jack wouldn't let her. "No please..." She wrapped her arms around him and threaded her fingers thru his hair, he loved that. He began to calm. "I'm sorry, I had no choice. . please believe me I hated saying those things to you...I...I..." His hands fell from her. "You can leave if you want to." He whispered. She blinked the tears from her eyes and kissed his head "no....it's alright" His eyes shot up to hers. "It is?" She shrugged "I'm not going to lie and say I'm happy about it or it's ok to do again but....I understand."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything purely fanfic

He released a shaky breath and pulled her closer. He started shaking again....no not shaking....crying

Sam's heart broke for the man in her arms. "Jack??" She whispered close to his ear. His body stilled slightly. "I love you...." He pulled back to look at her face and saw she was serious. He blinked tears from his eyes and went limp in exhaustion and relief falling into her arms. "You ok?" She whispered. He nodded between his small sobs. "Thank God" he whispered back. "Cmon baby let's go in, you're exhausted." He nodded against her and she stood practically holding him up. They turned and were almost face to face with Daniel and Tealc.

Jack tried to speak stumbling over his words Daniel walked forward and grabbed Jack under his arms allowing Sam to move. Daniel supported Jack out of the tub and into the house. Tealc helped Sam and they hurried inside. 

Take him by the fire Daniel I'll get a towel quick. Jack thought to hell with appearances and wrapped his arms around Daniel. "Its ok Jack..."

Sam returned with towels and clothes. Daniel helped Jack out of his shirt and steadied him while Sam stripped his boxers and dried him. She slid dry shorts on him and stood drying his upper body. Daniel took the dry shirt from her and helped his friend.

Sam quickly dried herself and wrapped in a robe then sat on the couch. "Give him here" she told Daniel who backed Jack up to the sofa and sat him next to her. She sat behind him and pulled him to her. Daniel lifted his legs and covered them both. 

He sat in a chair next to the couch and watched Jack's eyes close as Sam ran her fingers through his hair. Several minutes passed and Tealc had brought over coffee when Jack's eyes popped open. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me"  
Daniel leaned forward "already have Jack, already have...." There were a few minutes of silence then Daniel piped up "so...pizza?"


End file.
